


Hoodie

by L_mouss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hoodies, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Semua orang tahu Tony suka memberi hadiah. Ini adalah sepenggal kisah dimana Tony memberikan Hoodie pada orang terdekatnya.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers belongs to Marvel. I own nothing and take no profits from this.

1

Bruce adalah pria pertama yang mendapatkan hoodie dari Tony. Warnanya hijau, dengan ukuran cukup besar untuk badan Bruce. Terdapat tulisan ' _Imma scare you till you shitting on urself'_ di bagian depannya. 

Kening Bruce masih berkerut saat dia mencobanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah bertanya, 'Ukurannya terlalu besar, Stark.' 

"Ah, ukurannya pas-pas saja kok untukmu. Lagipula, itu bukan hanya untuk dirimu Bruce. Itu juga untuk Hulk," kata Tony bangga.

Dia adalah jenius yang mampu menyelesaikan dua masalah dalam sekali jalan. Karena dia membuat hoodie itu cukup elastis dan tidak akan rusak begitu dikenakan Hulk.  "Ini untuk semua baju yang sudah dirusak Hulk."

Dia menjamah tulisan di hoodie itu sambil tersenyum kecil. 

2

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Clinton Francis Barton itu cemburuan? 

Tatapan kotor yang dia berikan pada Bruce ketika dia mengenakan hoodie itu membuat Bruce merasa dia sudah tidak mandi seminggu.  

Jadi Tony sebagai pacar yang baik dan disayang Tuhan, memberikan Clint hoodienya sendiri. Biru, karena kalau Tony harus melihat Clint mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna ungu lagi, dia akan membakar baju-bajunya. 

Terdapat tulisan ' _Hawkeye. Kalau hilang, kembalikan pada Tony Stark'_ di belakangnya. 

Clint membolak-balik hoodienya, kemudian menatap Tony, "Haruskah kupakai sekarang, Tones?" 

Tony menggigit bibirnya. "Hm, hm. Dan kita bisa melihat seberapa cepat aku bisa melepaskan semua itu dari tubuhmu." 

3

Barnes melipat tangannya, menatap Tony dengan dagu terangkat dan memberikannya tatapan datar. 

"Apa?" tanya Tony. 

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Punyaku adalah benda bersejarah dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." 

Tony menggaruk kepalanya. "Oke. Aku tidak ingin menawarkannya juga." 

4.

Steve tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia melihat Bruce yang jarang mengenakan hoodienya dan tidak merasa iri. Dia melihat Clint mengenakan miliknya dengan bangga dan tidak merasa iri. 

Lagipula, untuk apa merasa iri saat dia bisa mengenakan milik pacarnya saat dia sudah terlelap setelah sesi mereka berakhir? 

Dan bagian terbaiknya, hoodie itu masih tercium seperti Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell is this.


End file.
